Where The Road Will Lead Us
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: The Lerwicks have just moved to Beacon Hills, California. Bridget Lerwik is Allison Argent's cousin, so she knows about supernatural beings. And,... she's a hunter. Too bad for her sister who's a vampire, that got turned by Damon Salvatore in Mystic Falls, and only Bridget knows. Read to see what happens in Beacon Hills, and when a new line of species will be revealed... (COMMENT!)
1. Chapter 1: Jogging By The Sheriff

_CHAPTER 1: JOGGING BY THE SHERIFF_

* * *

_BRIDGET'S POV_

* * *

I ran down the sidewalk, sweat dripping from my face, falling, right onto the top of my breast, instantly moving down, creating a sweat stain on my new Nike jogging top.

I had been jogging for 2 hours now, and then went to work out at my private gym. Finished wth the 2 hour workout, i decided to jog back home, down the unkown streets. Thinking of jogging straight back home seemed stupid, so i pushed myself harder, and then went for a 1 hour jog near my neighborhood.

The neighborhood my famiy and i lived in was private, which meant there's locks on the gates, and passwords required.

The neighborhood is huge and confusing, but my family's house is the sixth house on the right side, with a gigantic front & backyard, with a golf course for the whole neighborhood.

Anyways, i was just about to turn and enter the neighborhoods entrance, preparing my own personal key for the neighborhood, and house, after my 1 hour jog, when a boy about my age, with brownish hair, dazzling eyes, pale but beautiful skin, and a hyper body, was standing infront of me, blocking the entrance by the mini gate.

I was just about to scold him and tell him to get out of the way, when i realized that the boy was talking to a Sheriff. I stiffen and smile shyly.

"Dad, come on, let me see the body! I wont do anything, like lick it, or sit on it, just look at it, and maybe take a picture of it for Scott, you kno-"

"Stiles, how many times do i have to say this?! NO! It's on private property, AND you're still grounded from the last 'BIG, AND SCARY ATTACK!'" The Sheriff replied to his son, who i heard was called Stiles.

"Uh... Hello! Uh, if you dont... um, mind?! I have to-"

"Oh of course, of course!" The sheriff grabbed Stiles's arm, and pulled him away, then yelled at the other cops, telling them to move out of the way.

"Thanks." I quietly thank the Sheriff, and run to the gate, put in the key, type in the password, then take out the key, pushing the gate, and shutting it quickly.

I walk quickly away from the gate, but feel the eyes of the boy burning into my skin.

I continue walking, but without thinking, turn around, and smile at the boy, Stiles.

His expression seems shocked, but then he smiles back at me, and waves.

I wave back, then turn away, regretting what i did.

I start to run, and feel a smile playing on my face.

I can't help but keep it there, it getting wider and wider.

I falter and walk towards the big red door of the new house my parents recently bought when we moved here from Toronto, Canada.

Looking down, i see that my hands are trembling, probably from fear, fear of the Police.

I breath in and then out, closing my eyes, trying not to sob.

I replayed what had happened.

I blushed at the thought of the boy, Stiles.

I gritted my teeth, and screamed IN FRUSTRATION.

All of a sudden, the front door opened wide, and my older sister, Angelina, greeted me.

"BRIDGET! You finally thought of coming back home!" Angelina hugged me, and Pushed me inside, shutting the front door, then locking it. She takes my water bottle out of my hands, and smiles at me.

"I bought new clothes from , and FOREVER 21! OH, and also the newest fragrance by Chanel! I wanted you to have some new things, you know, Back-To-School shopping clothes! You're WELCOME!" My sister singed songed the last part.

"I know, no need to thank me!" My sisterpatted me on the head, and ran out of the 'Big Hall,' and i was left alone.

"I shouldn't have done that..." i quietly said to myself.

I took of my Nike bag, and set it on the dresser. Taking of my shoes, i went up the stairs, and went to my bedroom, then walked into my bathroom. I turned on the cold water, and splashed my face, my skin relaxing immediately.

"God, i suck at keeping promises."

Before i moved, i promised never to fall in love again.

EVER.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry, i Dont Work

**_BRIDGET LERWICK_**

* * *

Rain makes us sad.

It stirs millions of emotions inside of us.

What else makes us sad is when someone who we love leaves us, forever.

Or, when someone closest to us is lost,...

Ourselves.

You get sad that you could have lost control so easily, so you come up with millions of ways how you could have prevented the outburst.

Then you get angry.

Screaming, yelling, crying, slamming fists against mirrors, bleeding hands, mascara streaked faces, puddle of tears, and a cloud of emotions not leaving you, ever.

Thats what was happening to Bridget Lerwick right this second.

Bridget was laying on the floor, her eyes shut tightly, mascara underneath her eyes, tears colliding with the mascara, her hands on her stomach, bleeding insane.

And blood was everywhere.

You see, Bridget had to many emotions inside her.

She couldn't talk to anyone.

She was too afraid, too alone.

And so they just let themselves free.

People think Bridget's life is perfect.

But it isn't.

The whole thing is an act.

Bridget acts like a spoiled brat who doesn't give a damn about the world.

But, i said she ACTS LIKE IT.

She does it to cover all those emotions up.

Her mother is an architect and a part-time fashion designer. She owns millions of Boutiques around the world called **_LE LERWICKA_**. Including one in Beacon Hills, and she travels a lot.

Her father was a movie director, but he coaches the best german soccer teams in Germany of course. He travels a lot, as you can guess.

People tell Bridget and her siblings this all the time;

"Oh Darling, you are sooo lucky!My daughter would love to have your life!"

OR

"OMG! I woul DIE for your life! You are like, so, like freaking LUCKY!" (then they would go back to texting their friends on their iPhones.)

But, they are just saying those things, acting.

Everybody in Beacon Hills acts like everything is fine.

But its not.

* * *

My eyes were closed tightly.

Every time i took a breath, pain racked my body, and then i would shake from the cold.

I couldn't stop the tears.

They just kept coming.

* * *

After i cleaned up the shards of my now destroyed mirror,  
i put my hands under cold water in my bathroom.

I winced as the water made contact with the cuts on my hands.

Grabbing the towel i put on the sink, i dried my hands.

The wounds started to bleed again so i went into my bag and got out my first aid kit.

After my hands were wrapped carefully, i walked to my bed, and took my phone.

I scrolled through my contact list, then froze when i saw my cousins number.

'Allison Argent'.

I clicked her phone number, and heard the phone ring.

"Hello?!"

"Hey, Alli, its me, Bridget." My voice cracked, and i pursed my lips, holding back tears from the pain of moving my hands.

"Do you need to come over? You can."

I nodded.

"Yeah." i whispered quietly, and sadly. I broke up and started crying.

"Hey, hey. The front door's open, just come. My paents aren't home either, so you won't have to worry. I'll be waiting, kay!?"

"Okay. Thanks." i hung up, and hugged yself.

I felt my knees get wet from my tears.

I was BROKEN.


End file.
